


Cousin

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagato is aware he's handling things in roundabout fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Written March of 2015 on plurk.

Karin was a girl who he knew first through letters. She was someone he learned to correspond to in a way that wasn't official. She connected him to the younger world of shinobi and reminded him that it was no good being safe inside if he didn't know anything of what was going on beyond his borders.

Kushina may have reminded him that there was a world outside, but Karin made him curious about actually looking at it someday. 

Still, it was years before he got to that, to venturing out and back again, and before that could occur, he first had to show her his world, to let her see what she'd been missing by being out there.

Ame was, after all, beautiful. Yes, it was a wet, slightly dark place, but the rainbows were the most amazing of any country, and their buildings were engineering marvels. He wouldn't pretend otherwise, as he was incredibly proud of his people for their accomplishments, and just as proud of his country for being made of people who could, and would, thrive in the poorest situations.

It was his home, and before he went out there, she had to come into his home and see what the rest of the world had to live up to. Even if she didn't realize what it was all about. That, after all, was very much not important.

She was family, an exception, and he wanted her to see what he saw when he looked at his home.

Being just a clueless diplomat simply wasn't enough, and he'd make sure she realized before she left again.


End file.
